The proposed studies describe a new plasma thin film deposition method to achieve surface modifications for improved biocompatibility of medical implants. The unique feature of this work is that controllable surface tailoring, at the molecular level, will be demonstrated. This controllability is achieved using our recently developed pulsed plasma deposition technique in which progressive variations in the molecular composition of deposited films are observed with systematic changes in the RF duty cycles (i.e., chemistry control available using the pulsed plasma deposition method is documented in this proposal via centers on the use of the pulsed plasma coating process to improve the biocompatibility of materials. These studies include evaluation of a wide variety of chemical functionalities in promoting adhesion of key molecules to the treated surfaces. These molecules include albumin, heparin and the pentapeptide, YGDSR. The major distinction between the proposed work and numerous previous studies involving surface in terms of both the variety and controlled density of surface functional groups. The range of surface plasma modified surfaces will be carried out to provide pendant functional groups. The range of surface plasma modified surfaces will be carried out to provide pendant functional groups suspended at varying distances from the substrate surfaces. The added dimensionality provided is expected to have major effects on biomolecule- surface binding efficiencies. Additionally, it is important to note that is pulsed RF plasma coating process can be successfully applied in a one- step process while keeping substrates at low temperatures (i.e., between ambient and 50 C). Also these coating are pin hole free and conformal in nature. Initial studies involve in vitro measurements. These studies will identify the most successful coating in promoting surface binding of biomolecules while maintaining the physiological activity of the bound molecules. Subsequently, in continuation work, the most promising surface coating will be evaluated under in vivo conditions. Overall, the proposed systematic studies will contribute, in a very substantial manner, to elucidation of key chemical and structural factors involved in promoting improved biocompatibility of materials.